Nazi Zombies (Sledgehammer)
Nazi Zombies is a game mode that is featured in Call of Duty: WWII, developed by Sledgehammer Games. It is based in an alternate reality where Dr. Straub has created an undead army in a final effort to change the outcome of World War 2. In this iteration of Nazi Zombies, the point system has been changed to use “jolts” in an effort to “rationalize wall-buys and abilities.” Perks have been replaced with augmentations that are obtained by shocking a hand in various machines. Matchmaking now features a Casual and Hardcore setting, where Casual guides players through a simpler Easter Egg and Hardcore leaves the players to figure out a much tougher one without hints. The first available map is “The Final Reich”, which takes place in a town called Mittelberg and allows players to traverse through the town and Dr. Straub’s bunker. Story Nazi Zombies Austrian engineer Marie Fischer is sent on a mission to her hometown village of Mittelburg , Bavaria by her commanding officer, Major Hank Rideau, to retrieve lost artifacts stolen by the Nazis for experimentation, as well as rescue her brother, Klaus Fischer, who provided the information. Klaus has been unwillingly working with their lead scientist Dr. Peter Straub and weapons expert Colonel Heinz Richter on a project to exploit a mystical energy dubbed "Geistkraft" to turn the tide of the war in the Nazis favor. Marie is assisted on her mission by a group of MFAA operatives including Scottish ex-art thief Drostan Hynd, Art Historian-turned-French Resistance fighter Olivia Durant and United States Army captain Jefferson Potts, all of whom have significant knowledge on the stolen arts and relics. However, on their train ride to Mittelburg, the group is attacked by an unknown colossal being. Marie is stranded from the others, and finds herself taking temporary refuge at a small farmhouse nearby, where she holds out against hordes of dead German soldiers reanimated by the Geistkraft energy, until she is able to make her way to the village. After reuniting with the other three, Marie and the group proceed further down into the village's hidden bunker, where Straub has set up his laboratory. There, they then discover the horrific experiments that Dr. Straub and colonel Richter conducted. The group continues fending off against Straub's undead horde, as well as Richter, whose obsession on the weaponization of the Geistkraft energy puts him at odds with Straub. Eventually, the group recovers the artifact, the hilt of Emperor Frederick Barbarossa's Sword. They then encounter the creature from earlier, a humanoid-shaped amalgam of numerous body parts sewn and stitched together, dubbed the Panzermörder, with Klaus fused into the creature's chest. Using special magnetized batteries, the group manages to stun the Panzermörder and attach the batteries onto it, causing it to be attracted to Richter's zeppelin flying above the village. The Zeppelin explodes, killing the Panzermörder and freeing Klaus from its body. The hilt's power somehow revives Klaus, causing him to be possessed by an unknown entity. Klaus staggers into the village, and tells Marie and the others to continue fighting, and that the emperor must never return, before activating a fire trap, seemingly killing himself. Maps Prologue Prologue is the opening Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII. The map is essentially a tutorial level for players, giving them an overall introduction to the storyline, characters, and various features such as the Geistchild, Weapon Lockers and Mystery Box. The map acts similarly to a mini-campaign level, although the player can staw within the farmhouse of the Prologue for as long as they possibly can. If the player dies within the farmhouse, they will automatically respawn within it at the beginning of Wave 1. The Final Reich The Final Reich is the second Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII. Taking place at the town of Mittelburg, players will be tasked with gaining access into the Nazi bunker hidden within the village and recovering the hilt to the legendary sword of Frederick Barbarossa. While accomplishing this task, players will encounter various enemies, ranging from normal zombies, to Wüstlings and even the powerful Panzermörder. Players will also discover new features, such as various Blitz machines and the Ubersprengen Players will be able to construct a new wonder weapon, the Tesla Gun, and upgrade it into four special variants, each with their own special effects. Gröesten Haus Gröesten Haus is a Zombies survival map in Call of Duty: WWII. This map is a co-op version of the Prologue, featuring the same Mystery Box easter egg and Geistchild machine, though there are various new features within the map, such as a hidden easter egg to make every weapon in the Mystery Box upgraded, the Random Blitz machine, and two additional wall weapons. Players will encounter normal zombies for the most part, with Wüstlings beginning to appear starting on Wave 10 and a Brenner appearing on Wave 50. Gallery Army of the Dead Zombie WWII.jpg|A zombie seen in the Army of the Dead reveal trailer Army of the Dead Screenshot 1 WWII.jpg Army of the Dead Screenshot 2 WWII.jpg Army of the Dead Screenshot 3 WWII.jpg|An idle Wüstling Army of the Dead Screenshot 4 WWII.jpg|A Wüstling attacking Army of the Dead Zombie Close Up WWII.png|Closeup of a zombie Videos Official Call of Duty® WWII Nazi Zombies Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer Official Call of Duty® WWII Nazi Zombies Reveal Panel - San Diego Comic-Con 2017|Comic-Con Panel Official Call of Duty® WWII Nazi Zombies - The Darkest Shore Trailer Category:Call of Duty: WWII Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies